


When Greed Comes To Town

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: The Greed Of Autumn [2]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel), Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ***************************************************Unable to get her off of her mind, Yvette Holte makes the long trip to Autumn, Maine to visit Ruelle.****************************************************
Relationships: Yvette Holte & Ruelle (Reigning Passions)
Series: The Greed Of Autumn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980037
Kudos: 4





	When Greed Comes To Town

"Ruelle! I was watching that!" Piama whined, clearly not amused as Ruelle snatched the remote out of her hands.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Princess." Ruelle replied with a chuckle, changing the channel to something with a little less frivolity than reality tv.

"My, my.. someone's in a mood. Are we a little nervous about our soon to arrive guest?" Lyris' eyes gleamed from across the room as Ruelle rolled her own.

"Isn't it about time the two of you take your leave?" She replied - without even glancing their way, she could sense the pout growing on Piama's face.

"But you said- !"

"Come now, Piama.. let's give our dear friend some time to herself." Lyris gracefully pulled himself up from the chair he was sitting in and took Piama's arm in his. He led her towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob just in time for a soft bell to ring loudly though the small apartment.

"Husk." Ruelle cursed under her breath. "Embarrass me and you die."

Lyris pulled Piama back from the door as Ruelle stood up, straightening her black tank top before adjusting the dark green hoodie she wore over it. She ran her fingers over her long hair, smoothing any strand out of place - the subtle emerald tips shimmered in the low lighting as she took a breath before opening the door.

"Well, hello there, beautiful." Yvette's deep oceanic eyes sent a shiver deep through out Ruelle's body as they locked onto hers. She was a vision of perfection, a symbol of everything Ruelle had been yearning for for these past couple of months. The oil slick colors of her hair shining brighter in the midday sun than any rare jewel ever to exist. The small smirk that came to her supple lips was enough to stop Ruelle where she stood.

"Heh.. Hey, yourself." Ruelle replied with a small smile, keeping back the tiniest of blush that was trying to make it's way in. Yvette smiled at her and took a step forward.

"Well, don't just stand there talking my ear off, darling. Invite a girl in." She gave Ruelle a playful smile before making her way inside.

The look on Piama's face was enough to almost make Ruelle laugh out loud. The petite woman looked almost awestruck as she took in Yvette's larger than life presence. Lyris merely smiled at her as he elegantly lifted a hand in her direction.

"So pleased to meet such a dear, close friend of Ruelle's." He remarked. Yvette's nose crinkled slightly as she gave him a wide smile, obviously intrigued.

"Ah, you must be Lyris." Yvette replied with a laugh. "Well, Ruelle has certainly understated your beauty."

"Yes, she tends to do that." Lyris replied dryly, giving Ruelle a firm stare before turning back to Yvette with a smile. "And this here is our sweet Piama."

Piama let out a small squeak as Yvette moved closer to her. The bright flowers that covered her radiant skin were brilliant against the deep flush that began to cover her body

"Oh, yes. I have heard much about the fair Piama." When the blush reaches Piama's face, Yvette's laughter fills the room like group of wind chimes on a summer day.

"And on that note.. " Lyris chuckles to himself as he begins to lead Piama back towards the door, giving a Ruelle a small smile before he opened it. "Now.. Ruelle.. don't tire her out too much, someone of her stature needs her beauty sleep."

Ruelle sighed as she closed the door behind them, flipping the dead lock in place as she did. Taking a deep breath as she turned back to face Yvette. It was still incredulous to her that she was there, casually walking through out her apartment like it was no big deal. Like she hadn't thought about Yvette every day since she had left Las Vegas. The many nights in between spent in deep conversation - even when Ruelle felt like she didn't have anything substantial to add to it - the flow never faltered, never a hitch between them. Yvette had the incredible ability of making her feel like she was only person in the world, and as Ruelle watched her walk around the room as if she were in the middle of a waltz, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh, well this.. this is truly fantastic." The high pitched pleasure in Yvette's voice snapped Ruelle out of her day dreams and she audibly groaned when she saw the small silver frame in Yvette's hands.

"Husk.. I thought I hid that before you got here." Ruelle said with a wince as she made her way over to Yvette. The slightly faded photo held three friends barely on the brink of second grade. Lyris in the middle - a grin on his face so wide it was hard to see anything else - Ruelle's patented smirk painted across her babied face, while Piama sat with her arms crossed - scowling slightly, as she glared at Ruelle.

"Piama certainly looks pleased with you." Yvette laughed.

"Ah.. pretty sure I had just called her a petalhead." Ruelle chuckled.

"Hm.. Always the charmer, I see." Yvette replied, giving Ruelle a smirk that instantly sent a shockwave straight through her.

"Heh.. you could say that."

Ruelle took the frame from Yvette and placed it back on the shelf. Her amber eyes tracing the supple curves of Yvette's body as she moved in a little closer. The sweet smell of fresh cut flowers and musk spilling over her as Yvette turned to face her. The look in her eyes practically begging Ruelle to touch her - kiss her - take her breath away. She took another step, placing her hand on Yvette's hip as she pulled her close.

"Well.. does Greed get a little reward for coming all this way just to see you?"

"I'm sure we could come to some sort of suitable exchange for your troubles" Ruelle chuckled as she slowly led the two of them back towards her room.

As soon as they crossed the threshold Yvette's mouth was on hers. Soft and sensual at first - then hard and wanting. The heat between them was just as natural and explosive as it was in Vegas, only this time there was no need for games to completely strip them. A pile of clothes from each woman littered the floor before the small clock on the night stand could pass a full minute. Bare skin against bare skin as they pulled and clawed at eachother. It was primal, all encompassing, and so very, very raw. They pulled a part as they reached the bed, both out of breath - slightly panting.

"And what is the Duchess in the mood for on this remarkable afternoon?" Ruelle asked, giving her soft smile as she traced a single fingertip over Yvette's collar bone.

"Hm... " Yvette hummed as she took a moment to scan the room. It was obvious that Ruelle was used to being in charge, a few whips hung from hooks on the wall, with a black leather harness proudly displayed next to them. A large cabinet next to that held a collection of knives that would make even Vinca gasp in envy. "How about we make a deal.. you pleasure me with that incredibly mouth of yours, and if make a single sound, you can put that in me."

Ruelle followed the line of sight that followed Yvette's elegant hand - outstretched like a life line - to her harness and strap that hung on the wall. The smirk that came to Ruelle's mouth brought a brilliant blush to Yvette's face.

"Heh.. suit yourself."

The image of Yvette laid out in front of her as she settled herself down on her knees wasn't one that Ruelle would soon forget. Her skin so flawless that it physically shimmered, regardless of the lack of light in the room. She was the truest definition of a diamond in the rough, a physical manifestation of a beautiful disaster, and Ruelle was into all of it. The honeyed smell of Yvette's musk was the only warning Ruelle got before her sweet taste was on her lips. She felt herself growing wet at just flavor of her. It was sugared and soft, and enough to drive a girl wild. Ruelle's long tongue explored over every crevice of Yvette's lips, tracing over her vaginal walls before it slowly slipped deep inside of her, she grasped onto Yvette's hips as she pulled her closer, allowing her tongue to go as deep inside of her as it could. She could feel Yvette's breathing quicken and when she finally brought her warm mouth to suck lightly over her clit, Yvette cursed, bringing an instant smile of victory to Ruelle's face. She licked over it one more time before pulling back and chuckling.

"Ah - well. I do think that counts as a noise, wouldn't you agree?" Ruelle smirked.

"Mhm.. Yes. I would agree." She replied softly.

Yvette had never looked more beautiful than she did right then. Every inch of her exposed, immaculate. A warm flush spread evenly across her body with a look in her eyes that could burn down a building with a single glance. Ruelle could feel Yvette's gaze burning straight through her as she slipped the harness on and adjusted it into place. Her lithe body taut with desire as she made her way back over to the bed. The blush on Yvette's face gradually growing darker as she lifted herself up, bringing her mouth to Ruelle's skin as she traced her soft lips over the many scars that decorated her body. Ruelle moaned slightly at the sensation as she gently pulled Yvette's hair back, and brought her in for a bruising kiss. Leaning Yvette slowly back onto the bed, as she positioned herself directly between her thighs.

"Are you comfortable, duchess?"

"Mmh.. yes, darling. You may proceed." She answered with a wink.

Giving her a small nod, Ruelle made sure Yvette was sufficiently wet before gently slipping the strap inside of her. The audible moan that escaped her lips caused Ruelle's entire body to spill over with heat. She started off slow and gentle, leaning over to allow her mouth to learn and explore the grand landscape that was Yvette's body, quickening her pace as Yvette wrapped her legs around her waist. The cries and moans that filled the room were harmonious. A literal chorus of the sweetest sounds Ruelle had ever heard. Yvette's body covered in beads of sweat as Ruelle's relentless thrusting began to completely unravel her. Her sea blue eyes a beautiful contrast against her flushed skin as she looked up at Ruelle. Her back arching as Ruelle's masterful hips made quick work of her. Her whimpers and moans cascading like a symphony as her pleasure peaked, clawing at Ruelle's skin as she slowly made her way back towards the bed. Her body limp as Ruelle began placing small kisses down the front of Yvette’s neck and collar bone.

"Husk.. " Was all Ruelle could get out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mmh.. husk, indeed." Yvette let out with a breathy laugh as she pulled her back down for a long kiss. Her fingers tangling deep within the emerald locks that fell across Ruelle's shoulders.

"Heh." Ruelle said softly as she pulled away, moving a single stray hair out of Yvette's face.

"Now, darling." She said as she gave Ruelle a most devious smile. "I hope you know, that as much as I enjoyed that, I do intend on completely wrecking you now."

Before Ruelle could respond, Yvette's eager mouth was back on hers


End file.
